tokinowafandomcom-20200214-history
Tadashi Daiba
Tadashi Daiba is the newest member of the Arcadia crew. He is the son of the astronomer Dr. Daiba who was not only ridiculed by the local politicians but later killed by the very threat he found, the Mazon. Freed by Harlock's crew after being imprisoned by the government's politicians, Tadashi joined Harlock's crew to avenge his father but learned a great deal of things on his journey. Tadashi serves as the audience's viewpoint to the series. Appearance Tadashi has the generic appearance of major male characters designed by Leiji Matsumoto, an attractive teenaged boy with shoulder length messy brown hair that often covers one of his eyes, and a lean figure. He is often seen in a pirate based uniform that is mainly light blue with a black front (that features a skull and crossbones) and back with matching trunks held up by a blue belt with a yellow buckle. He wears white gloves and boots to accent the suit. Personality Tadashi was initially depicted as being a frustrated youth angered by the Mazon for the death of his father but also Earth's government for allowing everything that had transpired to happen out of laziness. As such he joined the Arcadia for the sake of vengeance. Due to lacking experience, he was often reckless and impatient. However, joining Harlock's crew brought in emotions and feelings that Tadashi did not know he had, this includes mercy towards the undercover Mazon, Shizuka Namino who was a friend before leaving Earth. Ultimately what Tadashi really sought when joining the Arcadia was freedom, a trait that he shared with everyone on the Arcadia, making him fit right in. Relationships Family Tadashi had lived with his father Dr. Daiba for most of his life, after Dr. Daiba was ridiculed by Earth's politicians and killed by the Mazon, Tadashi wished to avenge him. Tadashi's mother Hiroko had died prior to the series on Triton but had left her mark on Tadashi's life as it started Tadashi's frustration with the Earth's government. Arcadia Crew After joining the Arcadia's crew, Tadashi had a rocky start due to their motley ways. However, after gaining a better understanding of how things work on the ship, he gained a good amount of respect for everyone on the ship. Tadashi had worked under Kei Yuki for most of the time especially with the Wolf space jet. Despite butting their heads at times they had maintained a close relationship with each other that seems to border on romantic and/or mutual respect, sharing that they both lost their parents as a result of Earth's government and the Mazon. Tadashi also has the most complex relationship with Captain Harlock compared to the other crewmates as he is often depicted as being at odds with the captain, yet follows him through on several jobs, gradually resonating with him, and becoming more comfortable on the Arcadia as a result. Abilities Joining the Arcadia, Tadashi had picked up on some skills necessary to be a full member including piloting the Space Wolf space jet after getting some experience and guidance through both Harlock and Kei. He regularly used the ship's main gun and became very adept at using hit. At random points, Tadashi could even use the Cosmo Dragoon laser gun from various people with some skill that bordered on its main users. This ability marks Tadashi as a true Space Warrior. Etymology Tadashi has a wide variety of meanings, all of them in general meaning pure, positive, and unmixed; in this case it refers to Tadashi's way of life as no matter how many bad things happen to him, he perseveres.Category:Characters Category:Captain Harlock